More then Friends Seamus Finnegan Oneshot
by DraculasSpawn
Summary: Ashley Smith is best friends with Seamus Finnegan but when he asks her out to the Yule Ball just as friends, Ashley's friend Emma is convinced that Seamus wants to be more then friends... Will Ashley ever find how Seamus really feels?


And the goblins were fighting hard for freedom while the... You listened to Professor Bins drone about the goblin wars. He never stops droning, how does anyone learn anything from him?" Your friend Emma giggled. You know if you listened to him you would understand" Isabella snapped. Yeah, Bella you and Hermione go and share notes like you always do and leave Emma and I to talk" You might think what I was saying was rude but it was the only way to make Isabella listen, also Isabella hates being called Bella. Don't call me Bella" Isabella hissed and grabbed her books and went to sit next to Hermione while Bins carried on teaching completely unaware of any arguments. I wonder if Isabella will ever forgive you." Emma asked nervously. Oh she'll forgive me as soon as she starts to get lonely, and bored of books for company." You replied smirking. Oh, well that's great then" Emma said nervously looking at Isabella as though worried that she might beat her up, for having me annoy her. A paper flew into Emma's face. Oww" She cried. Let me see it" You said grabbing it" What does it say" Emma asked as you uncrumpeld the note" Oh it's from Malfoy" You said staring at in disgust. This is what is said.

_Hey Ashley_

_Why don't you come and sit next to me, I'll hold your hand I'll even sing you a lullaby, so what do you say, come sit with me, the handsome Slytherin Prince and you'll never believe the wonders I can give you._

_Love from Draco._

Can you believe the nerve of Malfoy, to write you a love letter when he knows you despise him so." Emma said. Well, are you going to reply?" Emma asked staring at you with her teeth sticking out like a mouse. You really shouldn't do that" Emma looked at you with confusion" When you stick your teeth out, you'll never stop being called Mouse" Oh I didn't realise" Emma said immediately. So are you gonna reply?" Emma asked, her teeth back in full view but she didn't seem to realise. You sighed" Emma, I told you, if somebody sends you a note and you don't like it, just ignore it. Emma wasn't the brightest of students so you had to drum it into her skull that she was doing something wrong, which she probably was. The bell rang" It was time for class to end. You and Emma packed your books and were about to leave when Malfoy held the class up. So" Malfoy began in his snotty voice that you despised. What do you say Ashley, be my girlfriend and leave trash like that" Malfoy said pointing to Emma. Several Slytherin girls sighed when Malfoy said that, they were holding their hearts as though he had said something romantic to them, I'm quite fine being with my friends, Malfoy" You said smirking" Anyway you wouldn't want to get any germs from me would you Malfoy, because I mix with people that aren't purebloods, and that's just so dirty" You said putting emphasis on the words, Malfoy glared at you" Come on Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle left the classroom but before they did Malfoy turned and faced you" You'll be my girlfriend Ashley even if it's the last thing I do" Malfoy said as though hoping to charm you once more. Well Malfoy you ain't gonna get me so just go away with your bodyguards and leave me in peace" You said with a big smirk' Malfoy studied you for a second" Thanks Ashley, I appreciate it" Malfoy said turning and leaving with Crabbe and Goyle. You and Emma left the class and went to break while you pondered what Malfoy meant when he thanked you.

Hey Seamus, Ron" Emma and you said as you greeted your Gryffindor friends as Emma and you sat on a bench in the Transfiguration Courtyard next to Ron and Seamus. Hey Emma, hey Ashley" Seamus and Ron said. Emma blushed when Ron said her name (she had a crush on Ron but was far to shy to ask him out). So what you been doin?" Seamus asked, his Irish accent very recognisable. We've just had Bins, how bout you?" You asked. Ron and I had Trelawney" You didn't need to be a genius to know that Ron and Seamus both despised Trelawney. Oh" You smirked. So how you been Mousey?" Ron teased. Ron don't call Emma a mouse, just because she sticks her teeth out doesn't mean you should tease her about it." You scolded. Hey, I was just being friendly" Ron said worried that I might punch him. Fine" I said irritably. Someone's moody" Seamus said. Malfoy was getting Ashley riled up" Emma said out of nowhere. What did he do this time?" Ron asked. He sent me a note asking me to be his girlfriend and that he buy my every desire" I said blandly. Well what did you say, did you accept?" Ron asked. Ron you sound like Emma" I said shocked. Sorry, I mean, well, Malfoy... Ron" I said waving my hand in front of his face. He seemed to awake from his reverie and looked at you. What?" Ron asked confused. You were asking me whether I was going to accept Malfoy's offer and be his girlfriend, remember?" You said as Ron started staring at Emma, while Emma looked around as though looking for someone. Arhh, I give up, just go and talk to Emma, Ronald" You said raising your hands in irritation. Emma and Ron walked off together quite content. So, what are you planning to do about Malfoy?" Seamus asked. I'm just going to ignore him" You said honestly. You you'll have to give him an answer sooner or later, because you're not going to be able to avoid him in the Slytherin Common room." Seamus said wisely. Yeah I suppose so." You said glumly. I heard there's a dance, do reckon Malfoy will ask me or Pansy. Seamus considered. He'll probably ask both of you. That's ridiculous! Not really if Malfoy asks you and Parkinson, Parkinson will accept then Malfoy will pressurise you to come with him and then dump Parkinson. How did you figure that out? Seamus shrugged his shoulders. Well I'm not going to the dance" Why not?" Seamus asked you. Well a lot of boys have asked me to the dance but they all want to be my girlfriend and I have no interest in them. And Malfoy? You looked at Seamus" No!" You said horrified that Seamus would ask if you liked Malfoy" Really, Seamus I have no interest in Malfoy, he's just an arrogant git" Oh, okay" Seamus said. What do you think Emma and Ron talk about, of if they even talk at all?" You asked more to yourself then Seamus. I don't know, maybe Ron says they just talk" About what? I asked him that, he said they just talk. You and Seamus sat in silence for a few minutes" I know, why don't we spy on them under Harry's invisibility cloak!" You said excitedly. I don't know, I doubt Harry would like us to spy on his best mate. Yeah" You said sad that your idea didn't work. The bell rang" Well bye Seamus" You said and started to walk to class. (Remember Ashley is in Slytherin and Seamus is in Gryffindor and Emma is in Hufflepuff and Isabella is in Ravenclaw so they won't have class together all the time). Wait up Ashley" Seamus said running to you. What Seamus? Will you go to the dance with me" You looked at Seamus puzzled, he had never shown interest in you before so why now? I mean can we go as friends" Seamus said. Yeah that's fine" You said, and then you went to Herbology by yourself.

You were deciding what to wear for the ball with Seamus. Emma what can I wear, you're so good at finding stuff for me" You said. Well I think you would look really nice in pink" Emma said. But I hate pink" You whined. Well maybe lime green" Emma said helpfully. Eww! Lime green is the grossest color ever, it's worse then pink" You said. I don't know Ashley everything I suggest you don't like" Emma said sad that she couldn't help you. Well I guess pink is okay" You said. You think so?" Emma asked excitedly. Yeah and you can make me a pink dress?" You asked Emma. Of course" Emma said jumping up and hugging you happily, because she could make you a dress. Emma calm down, it's not as though I'm going to get married. But you're going on your first date" Emma said. We're going as friends" You snapped. Oh, okay but I think you like Seamus" Emma said. I do not like Seamus" You said very unconvincingly. Hmm, well have a nice first date. Maybe Ron will ask me to the ball" Emma said dreamily. What do you even talk about? Well Ron is always telling me about Harry and Hermione and how he wants to be on the quidditch team. Oh, so you don't kiss each other?" You asked. No we just talk about what Ron does. Don't you talk about yourself? No that's too vain" Emma said. But Ron talks about himself" You said. Yes but that's because I told Ronnie to" Emma said. Well I better be off, I have a dress to make" Emma said running off excitedly.

Ahh Emma it beautiful!" You said shocked. The dress was pink and it was fluffy and well it was just so beautiful. Thank you so much Emma" You said happily. I'm glad you like it" Emma said shy that all the attention was on her. I'm so excited for the ball" You said bouncing up and down. Do you think Seamus will like the dress?" You asked worriedly. Yes I definitely think he will" Emma said.

You looked at the clock; it was 7:30 the ball started at 8:00. You got dressed and went looking for Emma. You walked for about twenty minutes and found Emma and Ron kissing. Ahh!" You said putting you hand on your mouth. OMG Emma, Ronald why didn't you tell me you were going out?" You asked shocked. Well we thought you didn't want us together" Emma said sheepishly. Why would you think that?" You're perfect for each other" You said. I was worried that Hermione would be upset and so I told Emma that we would keep our relationship a secret" Ron explained. Oh, well are you going to the ball, because I heard that Hermione is going with Krum so she shouldn't mind if you went together. Okay, but what are we going to wear?" Emma asked. Here I'll do this spell I learned" you said and did the spell. Emma got a long teal dress that looked lovely on her. Unfortunately Ron got a horrible old suit that looked like a dress. Hey that's the suit Mum sent me to where" Ron exclaimed. Well the spell puts the person in whatever clothes they were supposed to wear. What about Emma?" Ron asked. Well I bought this dress at Madam Malkin's" Emma said. Oh I see, well it looks very nice on you Emma" Ron said. Ahh, thank you Ronnie" Emma said affectionately. Ahem" Emma and Ron looked up at you. We have a ball to go to" Oh well we'll be there in a few minutes" Ron said. I don't think so" You said dragging Ron and Emma to the ball.

Oh there you are Ashley" Seamus said walking towards you. Hi Seamus" You said starting to get giggly. Well are we going to dance?" Seamus asked you holding his arm out. Yeah let's dance" You said taking Seamus' arm. Seamus led you to the middle of the floor and you started to dance.

I'm so thirsty I'll be right back Seamus." You said to Seamus, rushing to the drink counter. You got a drink and took a seat at the counter. You looked around and saw that everyone was making out or cuddling" You sighed, you would never get a boy friend. You saw Hermione and Krum kissing each other. You got up leaving the counter and finishing the rest of your drink and went to look for Seamus. You spotted Emma and Ron" You walked over to them. Emma have you seen Seamus? He went outside" Emma said pointing out of the Great Hall. Oh, well thanks" You said running off to find Seamus. You looked around and went to the Black Lake since you knew Seamus liked it there. Well, well, well, what are you doing Smith?" Malfoy asked. Aren't you supposed to be nice to me, I thought you liked me" You said. I used to like you but you hang around with scum, so I wouldn't classify you as a proper Slytherin" Malfoy said looking at his nails. Arhh, oh Malfoy have you seen Seamus Finnegan?" You asked. Why would I tell you that Smith? Why aren't you with Parkinson?" You asked. Oh I told her I was tired and that I went to bed. Hmm, well if you see Seamus tell me" You said walking off. Will do" Malfoy called to you now stroking his hair.

You stopped. You had been looking for Seamus for an hour and you hadn't found him. Emma had probably made up where Seamus was since she was so busy snogging Ronald. You ran to the Ball hoping Seamus would still be there. You walked into the Great Hall, while holding onto the wall because you might fall down since you were so tired from running. You spotted Emma, alone. You walked up to her. Emma I went looking for Seamus and he wasn't outside. Oh well I must of made a mistake, I remember now Seamus said he was going to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom" Emma said. Hmm, well I think you're making it up because I asked Malfoy and he said Seamus hadn't been outside. I thought Malfoy went to bed, Pansy told everyone. You stared at Emma; she was so gullible to believe Pansy.

You sat down at the drink counter hoping that Seamus would spot you. Boo!" Seamus said jumping up from behind you. Ahh Seamus, you gave me a fright" You said happily. You and Seamus walked outside and sat down on a bench. I looked everywhere for you Seamus, where were you? Well I was sorting some stuff out" Seamus said looking down. Oh, because Emma said you were outside" You said. I told Emma to say that so that you wouldn't find me. You and Seamus sat in silence for another ten minutes. I can't take this anymore" Seamus said standing up. Did I do something wrong Seamus?" You asked. No Ashley you didn't do anything wrong, it's just that I, well... What is it Seamus? Seamus took a deep breath" I wanted to ask you out" But you did" You said. Yeah but as my girlfriend, I was going to ask you but then Dean told me you didn't like me, so I didn't" Seamus explained. Oh well are you going to ask me now? You mean, you want to be my girlfriend?" Seamus asked. Yes I do, I would really like to" You said smiling and walking over to Seamus and standing on your tiptoes so that you were the same height as Seamus. You really think we could be a couple?" Seamus asked nervously. Yes I do think we could, I think we would make a great couple." You said kissing Seamus while he kissed back.

The End.


End file.
